George's Happiness
by TinaMarie05
Summary: What if it was all true? What if we really are living in a separate world from Wizards and Witches? This is the story of when George Weasley apparates into a muggle's apartment looking for happiness after the war. Anna Fredrick is a muggle who has been a fan of Harry Potter's most of her life. What happens when she realizes the books were really a biography?


George's Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Just writing for fun and to relieve stress.

Summary: What if it was all true? What if we really are living in a separate world from Wizards and Witches? This is the story of when George Weasley apparates into a muggle's apartment looking for happiness after the war. Anna Fredrick is a muggle who has been a fan of Harry Potter's most of her life. What happens when she realizes the books were really a biography?

Chapter One Magic Exposed

*Background: Anna Fredrick was a typical American woman. She had graduated from a small Minnesota high school with average grades. Then she had gone on to nursing school. Now Anna was living in a small St. Paul studio apartment right behind the capital. She was working at North Memorial Hospital; graveyard shift, emergency room. Her dream job is to move to England and work at Charing Cross Hospital in London. She loved the idea of living in a small London flat where she'd drink afternoon tea with friends and finally be where her dreams lead her.

Anna is short and lean, but strong. She has long curly red hair, blue eyes and freckles. Her family is still living in her small rural town, but her dreams were bigger than that. She still visits them regularly but this weekend her plans to visit them go very unexpectedly.*

It was May 10th, 2010. Anna, 23, stood in her small apartment bathroom looking in the mirror. She had just gotten off work two hours ago. She sighed. Her eyes were tired looking and there were dark spots under them. "I'm working too much," she said aloud. Her calico came running up to her at the sound of her voice. She reached down and rubbed the cat's ears. "Morning Spooky." She looked back into the mirror. "Time to get ready for the visit home. Staci will come by and check on you."

Anna plugged in her straightener so it could heat while she showered. Once she was done showering and dressed, she started working on her hair and make-up. Anna was going home for her seventy-two hour break from the hospital. It'd been too long since her last visit home. She missed her family incredibly, especially her young brothers. She knew she was missing watching them grow up.

As she was throwing a light layer of hair spray on to her now straight hair, she heard a loud _crack_. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She stepped cautiously out of her bathroom to see a tall red haired man in an obvious Harry Potter costume. He looked really confused. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted her.

George Weasley was in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. This was where all the best products were kept. He sat in one of the three office chairs; one for him, one for Harry, being a silent partner, and one for Fred. Fred had been lost in the war and George had never truly gotten over it. He hadn't invented any new products since losing Fred, and sales were showing that. Sure people loved the old stuff and he wasn't going hungry, but people wanted new fresh jokes. George just didn't have it in him. He sat there staring at all his top items with a glass in his hand and an open bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"You know Fred, I've been thinking," he said then took a drink and refilled his glass. "This drinking is getting us nowhere. I need to get that spark back, the flare I once had. Don't you think so Freddy?"

No one answered.

"I don't know how to do it without you. I wish I could just think really hard about being happy again and then I would just poof apparate to the solution. Do you think it would work, Fred?"

Still no one answered.

"What the hell, I've got nothing to lose." George slammed the glass on the table. He took one last look around before he shut his eyes. Focusing hard on his brother's face, also being his own, he thought, 'Fred was my other half, the true reason for my happiness, without him I am lost. I need it back; I need to be where I'll find the solution to getting the spark back.' Then he started to turn on into the nothingness that was apparation.

He focused hard, determined that the solution to his happiness was his destination. Then, _crack_. George didn't know where he was, but when he felt ground under his feet he knew he'd done it. He opened his eyes. Somehow he'd landed himself into a small one room flat. He looked around confused. How was this going to make him happy? He had more space at home. Then a voice made him jump.

"Who are you?" He turned to look at who was speaking. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Before him stood a beautiful woman, a muggle by the looks of it. He checked her over; long curly red hair, startling blue eyes that looked scared and a curvaceous figure.

"I-um-names George Weasley. And you are?"

She laughed, her laugh was beautiful to him even though he didn't understand what she thought was funny. Her blue eyes had lost their fear and were sparkling with humor. "I suppose you're going to tell me you just apparated into my apartment? I don't have very much to take, but have what you came for. Mind you leave me my books?" She gestured to a huge pile of books in a corner of the room.

"I'm not here to take anything. Why are you laughing?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was thinking hard, about being happy and this is where I apparated to." She looked at his ear; no scratch that, his missing ear. "I lost this in the war."

"Oh did you? Is there some hidden camera?" She started to look around. "My family in on this?"

"I don't even know who you are, ma'am. I would like to know what is so funny."

"Okay you can come out now!" She called out. "I get it. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan, now enough with the expensive joke."

George didn't understand this woman. A huge Harry Potter fan? Where was he? He could sense himself getting angry and her obvious lack of belief. It was obvious she knew about magic, but didn't believe him. "What is your name?" he asked hoping to finally get something from her.

"Anna Fredrick. And who are you?"

"I told you, I'm George Weasley." He was really annoyed. What is her problem? Insanity? "Why do you seem to think I'm lying, that I'm a joke?" She walked up to him tugged his hair, but stopped when she touched his missing ear. She seemed to realize it was missing and confusion hit her face.

"Let me see your wand then?"

"Okay." George pulled it out. "Let me prove it to you." He waved his wand in a swish and flick motion, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" He scattered books flew into a neat pile. Smiling, he turned to look at her. She was gone. "Where'd you go?"

"Go away!" She called from behind the bathroom door. "I don't know how you did that, or who you are, just go away. This isn't funny anymore!"

"What? It's magic! You know about apparating and my wand but you flee when a spell is performed?" He was lost now. She just didn't seem to make sense. What muggle knew about Harry, but thought it all a joke? "Just come out of there. I promise not to harm you. Please. Tell me why you're scared."

"Do you still have your wand out?" She called obviously scared.

"No." He said calmly putting his wand into his pocket. George heard the door lock click and saw her slowly and cautiously come out of the bathroom.

"H-How'd you do that?" She asked eyes wide staring right at him.

"I told you, magic. Why are you so scared if you know?"

Anna didn't answer him. So many things were going on through her mind. This man kept claiming to be George Weasley, her favorite prankster. Only, George wasn't real. And yet here this man was, red hair missing ear, wand, able to do magic, in obvious wizard attire. No, he wasn't real. She was dreaming. She started to cry. The joke wasn't funny anymore and she couldn't wake up. This was turning into a nightmare.

She walked over to the pile of books he had just piled up neatly. Grabbing the top book she walked over to him and handed him her copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. "There is no way you're really who you are."

George looked down at the book he was now holding. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. He dropped the book. "Careful!" she said through her tears. Anna bent down to retrieve it from the floor.

"What is this?" he could believe there was a book about Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He cast a silent spell bonding her legs together so she couldn't leave again. When she realized she couldn't move her tears came harder.

"I-It's a book! Just a fictional book. You're not real!" she screamed at him. "This is a dream, no a nightmare, I just want to wake up."

"How many people know about his book?"

"Everyone! It's a best seller. Why can't you leave the joke alone now? I'm scared."

George walked up to her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes now full of tears. He didn't know why but he wanted to protect her. He wanted her to not be scared of him. He felt like reaching for her, comforting her, anything to stop her tears. Reality told him he needed to get the book and her back to the Burrow. His dad would know what to do. "Is this the only book?"

"There is s-six more. W-Why?" She sobbed. He undid her legs.

"Bring me them." He watched her walk back to the pile and bring him the top six books. Once she had given them to him she walked over to her bed and sat down. George flipped through the titles. One for every year Harry had or was supposed to be at Hogwarts. He knew he had to take her. These books had exposed wizards.

George didn't know why, but he felt like she had to be with him. Somehow she was the key to having his old spark back. She was his link back to Fred. Somehow this woman was why he'd landed here. Putting the books into his expanded pocket he walked up to her, grabbed her hand and disapparated to the Burrow.

A/N: Please review. I haven't written fan fiction in a long time. So please let me know what you think.


End file.
